Demony także płaczą
by mechalice
Summary: Życie Naruto stało się jednym wielkim pasmem porażek i niespełnionych marzeń. Teraz jego jedynym pragnieniem pozostała śmierć, od której już raz skutecznie odwiódł go Itachi. Jak zakończą się ich losy? ItaNaru, hard yaoi, angst


**Kiedyś we wrześniu chciałam napisać coś smutnego, może nawet skrajnie pesymistycznego w czasie teraźniejszym ze sceną erotyczną w środku. No, to usiadłam i napisałam, ale publikuję dopiero teraz - przerabiałam go chyba z tysiąc razy, szczególnie zakończenie. Co prawda czas teraźniejszy nie występuje w całości treści, a to dlatego że fabuła obejmuje rożne okresy czasu w tym jeden flashback. Ale myślę, że się połapiecie ;)  
W każdym bądź razie, przed Wami długaśne, choć jednoczęściowe ItaNaru, które (mam nadzieję) okaże się warte skomentowania.**

**

* * *

**

**Demony także płaczą.

* * *

**

_Umrzeć też trzeba mieć odwagę, prawda?_

_Trzeba mieć odwagę, by wziąć w swoje dłonie nóż i wykonać szybkie cięcie wzdłuż żyły na nadgarstku. Trzeba mieć odwagę najpierw wyjąć ten nóż z szafki kuchennej, tam gdzie trzyma się przyprawy i awaryjne zupki instant. Trzeba mieć odwagę ująć jego rękojeść swoimi zmartwiałymi dłońmi. Trzeba mieć odwagę nie myśleć o tym, co cię popycha do samobójstwa. Namyśliłeś się już przedtem, nie? Więc nie rozpraszaj się teraz i przestań się trząść. I pamiętaj o przecięciu, które za chwilę wykonasz. Ma być czyste i ładne, choć znając siebie i tak zrobisz to jak chcesz. Po prostu rozszarpiesz swoją delikatną skórę na ręce._

Uczucie dotyku zimnego metalu na skórze, delikatne przymierzenie i…

- Witaj, Naruto – odzywa się głęboki, męski głos przy wejściu do pokoju Naruto.

Uzumaki wzdycha i odkłada nóż na nowe, śnieżnobiałe prześcieradło. Jak zawsze nie w porę, jak zawsze zbyt wcześnie. Słyszy cichy syk czakry, gdy osobnik ściąga genjutsu.

- Przeszkodziłem w czymś, no nie – bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta i udaje się do kuchni.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Naruto udaje się tam za nim, by pełnić obowiązki gospodarza. Napełnia czajnik wodą i wsadza na palnik, wyciąga nieco zwietrzałe ciastka i cukier na stół. Po czym siada na jednym z trzech kuchennych krzeseł i zagapia się w przestrzeń.

Jegomość rozkłada swoje łokcie na blacie stołu i opiera swoją kształtną czaszkę na jednej ze swoich dłoni. Obserwuje siedzącego chłopca i jego pustawą kuchnię. Nie mówi nic, kontemplując lisie znamiona na szorstkich, opalonych policzkach chłopaka, jego przejrzyste błękitne oczy i gęste, ciemne rzęsy okalające je.

Czerwone źrenice błyskają, gdy czajnik głośnym gwizdem obwieszcza, że już czas na zalanie herbaty. Bardzo drogiej, aromatycznej herbaty, której opakowanie zaraz po przyjściu położył na stole.

- Ostatnio jesteś tutaj nawet co dwa tygodnie – zaczyna z wyrzutem Naruto, zalewając wrzątkiem suszone liście. – I ciągle przywozisz mi herbatę. Myślisz, że kiedy ja zdążę to wszystko wypić?

- Ty nie lubisz herbaty, nie? – Gość przysuwa do siebie tanią fajansową filiżankę w kwiatki i patrzy jak listki puszczają kolor.

Naruto też lubi obserwować to zjawisko. Jak ciecz najpierw staje słomkowa, a później złociście bursztynowa i chyba właśnie dlatego godzi się na picie tego napoju w jego towarzystwie.

- Nie lubię.

Milczą, spoglądając na siebie znad parujących filiżanek. Naruto zauważa, że krwistość oczu wizytatora zostaje zastąpiona przez beznamiętną, poważną czerń. W herbacianych oparach jego delikatne rysy twarzy wygładzają się jeszcze bardziej, przez co zaczyna wyglądać trochę jak kobieta.

- Smakuje mi twoja herbata. Masz do tego dobre dłonie – stwierdza mężczyzna.

- Raczej dobrą wodę. Tylko ją zalałem – Naruto wzrusza ramionami i parzy sobie język i usta gorącem napoju.

- Nie wiedziałem, że w Konosze jest miękka woda.

- Itachi… - wymawia Naruto, zamyślając się.

- Hmm? – odpowiada mężczyzna znad krawędzi naczynia.

- Nic, po prostu miałem ochotę powiedzieć twoje imię.

I po raz kolejny cisza. Teraz obaj wiedzą, że nie powiedzą nic przez najbliższe pół godziny, kiedy będą małymi łyczkami pić napar. Będą siedzieć i zupełnie niekulturalnie gapić się na siebie nawzajem.

Itachi zachowuje się tak, jakby nie pamiętał o tym, że zastał Naruto, gdy ten chciał się zabić.  
Naruto zachowuje się tak, jakby nigdy nie myślał o odebraniu sobie życia. On wie, że gdyby naprawdę chciał to zrobić, nie siedziałby żywy teraz w kuchni.  
Obaj zachowują się tak, jakby nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że siedzą przy jednym stole i piją herbatę.

Jinchuuriki i członek Akatsuki. Ninja należący do Wioski Liścia i ninja, który z niej zbiegł. Człowiek, w którym zapieczętowano lisiego demona i diabeł w ludzkiej skórze - morderca swojego klanu. Cudowna para, obaj darzeni przez Konoszan tak samo wielką nienawiścią.

_Naruto już dawno pogodził się z tym, że Sasuke chce zostać u Orochimaru. Jako przyjaciel uszanował jego wybór i przestał próbować go sprowadzić, rzucając się w wir pracy. Jedynym jego światełkiem w ciemnym tunelu, jakim stało się jego życie, było pragnienie zostania hokage.  
Zdał wszystkie egzaminy i został jouninem. Gdy dwa lata temu wystąpił o nominację ANBU, rada wioski oddaliła jego wniosek. Miesiąc później spróbował po raz kolejny, a później jeszcze trzy razy. Gdy znowu przyszedł z papierami, Tsunade wzięła go na stronę i powiedziała z troską w głosie:_

_- Naruto, nie zostaniesz ANBU. Rada nigdy nie zgodzi się, a by wioskowe tajemnice były znane jinchuuriki Dziewięcioogoniastego. To jest zbyt ryzykowne, gdy wciąż poluje na ciebie Akatsuki._

_Piąta hokage była szczerą osobą, ale niektóre fakty wolała zatrzymywać tylko dla siebie i Naruto wiedział, że gdy mówiła „nigdy", znaczyło to prawdziwe nigdy przenigdy, a nie czas ścigania go przez Akatsuki. _

_Wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu miał depresję i na serio myślał o rozstaniu się z tym światem. To tak głupio odkryć w wieku dwudziestu lat, że są pewne granice, których nie potrafisz przekroczyć. Przez całe życie uważał, że może dokonać wszystkiego, że wystarczy odrobina samozaparcia i wytrwałości. Ale istniały rzeczy, których nie mógł nikt przeskoczyć, nawet Naruto._

_Przeszukiwał szafki w poszukiwaniu jakichś leków uspokajających lub usypiających, ale znalazł tylko syrop z melisy i cztery ostatnie tabletki jakiegoś przeterminowanego psychotropu. Dostał je chyba od Shizune, gdy po oświadczeniu Sasuke, że ten nie chce wrócić, nie mógł spać. A skoro ćwiartka tej pastylki sprowadzała na niego natychmiastowy sen, to co zrobią z nim cztery takie pigułki? Wyciągnął je i położył na szafce nocnej. W kredensie wyszukał odpowiedni nóż i zostawił go również na szafce._

_To chyba właśnie wówczas po raz pierwszy pojawił się Itachi razem z puszką kosztownej, chińskiej herbaty. Wszedł do jego pokoju przez zawsze otwarte na oścież okno w postaci Sakury Haruno. Naruto zaniemówił, a gdy Uchiha ściągnął z siebie iluzję, zupełnie bez przekonania rzucił się na niego z kunaiem w dłoni. Tamten tylko odtrącił jego dłoń i oddalił się od niego na bezpieczną odległość._

_- Zaparzysz herbatę, czy mam ją sobie sam zrobić? – powiedział swoim niskim głosem, od którego chłopakowi przeszły ciarki po kręgosłupie._

_- Zabijesz mnie, prawda? – spytał siedząc na podłodze, jak porzucona, szmaciana lalka. – Nie dbam o to. Ale jeśli możesz, zrób to szybko._

_- Ja cię nie zabiję, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. – By potwierdzić swoje słowa, wyłączył sharingan. - Umrzesz, gdy moja organizacja cię złapie albo kiedy własnoręcznie sprowadzisz na siebie śmierć. Co, jak się domyślam, nastąpiłoby całkiem niedługo._

_Uzumaki już nic nie mówiąc, poszedł do kuchni. Bez żadnego słowa spędzili trzy godziny w swoim towarzystwie. _

_- Jeśli nie możesz zostać ANBU, zawsze zostaje ci pozostanie hokage. – I zniknął w ten sam sposób, w jaki się pojawił, przybierając postać Sakury, a następnie przeskakując okienny parapet._

_Lisi chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, jak Itachi się tego dowiedział. Nigdy zresztą nie poruszali już więcej tego tematu.  
Później przychodził często, za każdym razem przynosząc ze sobą herbatę. Rozmawiali o rzeczach ważnych dla wszystkich ninja i o małych sprawach, istotnych tylko dla nich samych. Itachi komentował wszystko oszczędnie, ale niezwykle celnie, a jinchuuriki Kyuubiego paplał jak zwykle. Dla Naruto stało się swego rodzaju pewnikiem, że raz w miesiącu zostanie odwiedzony przez Itachiego. Spotkania z nim przynosiły mu pewnego rodzaju otuchę i pewność, że w życiu ma coś stałego. Starszy Uchiha stał się dla niego czymś, co z braku lepszego określenia nazwał przyjacielem. Później jednak tę nazwę musiał nieco zmienić._

_Osiem miesięcy temu pocałowali się po raz pierwszy. Był to zwyczajny cmok w usta, zanim zniknął w ciemnościach ulic Konohy, ale dla Naruto było to najbardziej zmysłowe zajście od jego krótkiego, ale burzliwego związku z Sasuke. Na następnym spotkaniu całowali się już namiętniej i to nie tylko na „ do widzenia". A dwa miesiące temu uprawiali seks. Dla nich obu to nie był pierwszy raz. Naruto po raz pierwszy kochał się z kolegą z drużyny – Saiem podczas długoterminowej misji w Kraju Skały. Ani Uzumaki, ani członek Korzenia ANBU nie przejęli się tym, że nic do siebie nie czuli, przeszli nad tym do porządku dziennego. Ale z Itachim było zupełnie inaczej.  
_

- Wiesz, Itachi, odkąd Danzou został szóstym hokage, nie mam pojęcia, co robić – wzdycha Naruto nad opróżnioną już filiżanką. – I wiesz co? Chyba wezmę sobie pod opiekę grupkę geninów. Kurczę no, wspomnienia się odzywają… Chyba będę musiał sobie kupić jakiegoś pornola i czytać przy moich studentach. Ech, oczywiście, jeżeli ta przeklęta rada wioski nie będzie miała żadnych obiekcji, dotyczących Kyuubiego. Te stare capy umieją wszyściuteńko rozwalić. Ale ty chyba coś o tym wiesz, no nie?

Itachi opowiedział swoją historię Naruto. O tym, że został zmuszony zabić całą swoją rodzinę, że pomagał mu w tym Madara Uchiha i że to dzięki niemu wstąpił do Akatsuki. Naruto nie uwierzył, ale żeby zrobić przyjemność brunetowi, udaje, że uważa to za prawdę.

- Tak, myślę, że to niezły pomysł, Naruto. Może wreszcie przestaniesz myśleć o samobójstwie – po chwili dodaje - I tak umrzesz… Ja umrę, wszyscy umrzemy. Po co przyspieszać nieuniknione?

- Ale jesteś niemiły! – cmoka Naruto z irytacją. – Czekałem na coś w rodzaju „No to, stary, nareszcie dorosłeś do bycia mistrzem dla takiej dzieciarni, jaką kiedyś byłeś ty".

- Ty nadal jesteś dzieciakiem. Chociaż pełnoletnim, ale wciąż smarkaczem jakich mało.

- Zrobiłeś się naprawdę okropny, ja tam nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje – skrzeczy Naruto tonem podsłuchanym u jakiejś starej kobiety. – Ale wiesz, masz kurwa rację – kontynuuje już poważnym tonem. - Wszyscy umrzemy, zdechniemy pod płotem jak psy, niepamiętani przez nikogo, pogardzani przez wszystkich. Oblezie nas robactwo, będziemy tam gnić, aż zostaną tylko kości, które i tak później rozsypią się w proch… Ninja jest tylko narzędziem, pionkiem w rękach możnych tego świata. Jak jeden przepadnie bez śladu, masz tysiące innych… - zamyśla na chwilę i zmienia temat. - A wiesz, że w Konosze ostatnio modne stało się straszenie dzieci Kalejdoskopowym Diabłem? Jesteś taaaki straszny – mówi z przekąsem Uzumaki, choć wie, że jest to tylko najczystszej wody prawda.

- Nadal będziesz próbował? – Mimo że pytanie jest trochę wyrwane z kontekstu, Naruto odgaduje, o co chodzi Itachiemu.

- Nie wiem, ale już raz spróbowałem tak na serio i wiesz, cholera, prawie mi się udało! To było zaraz po wybraniu szóstego hokage. Cała pościel zakrwawiona i to odczucie… Może dość głupie porównanie, ale czułem się jak popsuta klepsydra, z której uciekał piasek. Tak przyjemnie ciężko. Ciało robi się takie niemrawe, tak jakbyś spał dwanaście godzin i po przebudzeniu nie chciałbyś jeszcze wstawać. Gorąco spływające po przegubach, a później przejmujący chłód. Jak w ubiegłą zimę, gdy wyszedłem tylko w spodniach od piżamy i podkoszulku, bo chciałem cię odprowadzić. Wiesz, tylko moja ulatująca krew dawała mi namiastkę ciepła. Naprawdę dziwne uczucie… Ale ostatecznie było… miłe? Nie, nie, nie… - kręci głową energicznie. - Nie było miłe… Nie mam pojęcia, jakie było, ale czułem się w jakiś pokręcony sposób szczęśliwy... Tylko, że to było akurat przed misją i jak się nie zjawiłem, Sai i Sakura wpadli tutaj i Tsunade jakoś mnie odratowała – krzywi się chłopak. – A gdy się obudziłem, to puściła mi chyba trzygodzinne kazanie i kazała iść do psychologa.

- Nie poszedłeś.

- Nie, nie poszedłem. Żaden psycholog mi nie pomoże, zwariowałem tak dawno temu, że stało się to częścią mojej osobowości. To tkwi zbyt głęboko, by wyciągać teraz na powierzchnię i analizować – odpowiada Naruto i wrzuca naczynia do zlewu, po czym nalewa do niego wody wraz z detergentem. - Każdy człowiek jest szalony. Wszyscy jesteśmy szaleni, że bawimy się w tę zabójczą grę, nazywaną szumnie „życiem".

- Zostawmy filozofię specjalistom. - Itachi momentalnie dopada do blondyna i obejmuje w pasie. Ciepły oddech delikatnie łaskocze go po karku i powoduje dreszcze. Szczupłe dłonie wędrują w górę pod koszulką chłopaka, ze znawstwem podszczypując delikatną skórę Uzumakiego.

- Naruto – szepcze.

- Itachi? Jak nie zrobię tego teraz, to będzie leżało dobry tydzień, zanim się za to ponownie wezmę. Szybko zapominam o takich pierdołach.

- Naruto, jest już późno. Tak bardzo… bardzo… bardzo późno – sugestywnie mruczy Itachi, podgryzając płatek ucha jinchuuriki i szczypiąc jeden z twardych sutków.

- Bardzo późno? – waha się Naruto z myjką w ręce.

- Strasznie, bardzo, cholernie, okrutnie późno, Naruto. – Nos zagłębia się w nieco przydługie włosy na karku.

Uzumaki nigdy nie pamięta o tym, że musi pójść do fryzjera.

- Już dawno po dobranocce. - Itachi wyciska mu ognisty pocałunek na prawym barku i przechodzi wyżej.

Gąbka ląduje w wodzie z dużą ilością piany. To zawsze można zrobić później, najwyżej wszystko wystygnie.

- Chrzanić to, Itachi. Tylko co dzisiaj leciało? Bo, jak zapewne zauważyłeś, nie mam telewizora. – Naruto wzdycha i odwraca się przodem do nukenina.

Pytanie zostaje uznane jako niebyłe, a niecierpliwe dłonie przyciągają go bliżej. Wilgotne wargi desperacko szukają jego ust. Język Itachiego przejeżdża wolno po suchych ustach chłopca, starannie, od lewej do prawej strony i jeszcze raz. Naruto chichocze i sam przechodzi do ofensywy.

Delikatnie gryzie górną wargę i wsuwa język do ust Uchihy. Użytkownik sharingana jest nieco wyższy od blondyna, dlatego ten, by przeprowadzić dokładniejszą eksplorację, staje na palcach. Trąca językiem ostre zęby, poszukując pasywnego języka swego kochanka. Rozdrażniony Naruto zakłada mu ręce na szyję i przysuwa głowę bruneta bliżej swojej. Odkrywa na nowo każde naturalne zagłębienie i z zadowoleniem stwierdza, że Itachi przestaje być tak bierny i podejmuje jakąś akcję. Jego dłonie wędrują nieśpiesznie w dół pleców, zahaczając na chwilę o biodra, gdzie napotykają nielichą przeszkodę – spodnie są podtrzymywane twardym skórzanym paskiem. Przez chwilę słyszalne są tylko ciche dźwięki mlaskania i cichy jęk Naruto. Odgłos uderzających o siebie zębów, gdy Uchiha podnosi podbródek chłopca i spogląda w jego oczy. Obfite rzęsy zasłaniają zamglone przyjemnością niebieskie tęczówki. Czerwone, delikatnie opuchnięte, wrażliwe usta jinchuuriki ponownie wyginają się w uśmiechu. Podniecenie zaczyna się powoli kumulować w jego dolnych częściach, zmniejszając ilość wolnego miejsca w slipach.

- Jesteś naprawdę ładny – mruczy zmysłowo Itachi, rozsuwając nogi chłopaka i przez chwilę operując tam kolanem.

- Mówi się „przystojny"… Nie wiesz o tym, Itachi, hmmmm? – pojękuje prosto w usta Uchihy.

- Nie jesteś przystojny, tylko śliczny – szepcze Itachi, za co dostaje kopniaka w piszczel.

- Mów mi jeszcze, tygrrrrysie – naigrywa się Naruto, wyswobadzając się z objęć Uchihy i wychodząc z kuchni. – Idziesz, kociaczku?

„Kociaczek" idzie, a jakże, a następnie dosłownie rzuca się na stojącego naprzeciwko drzwi wyjściowych Naruto. Kolejny całus, tym razem zainicjowany przez Uchihę, którego język niemożliwie wije się w wargach Uzumakiego. Tętno Naruto zdecydowanie przyspiesza, odpowiadając na uchihową grę języka. Smukłe dłonie ściągają koszulkę blondyna, przerywając pocałunek na chwilę, potrzebną do zdjęcia jej przez głowę. Jej kołnierzyk boleśnie zahacza o nos, co niezadowolony chłopiec bezlitośnie komentuje.

- Będziesz złą matką, Itachi, swojemu dziecku zrobisz tylko krzywdę – delikatnie masuje obolałą część ciała.

- Od kiedy zrobiłeś się taki ostry? Co… Naruto?... – swoje pieszczoty przenosi na obojczyk i przedramię chłopaka. Ramię ochlapane uprzednio płynem do mycia naczyń, jest nieprzyjemnie gorzkie, ale Itachiego to nie zraża i kontynuuje ślinienie małych obszarów skóry i późniejsze dmuchanie na nie. Naruto psyka, gdy strumień zimnego powietrza go łaskocze.

- Po prostu nie lubię, jak coś mi uszkadza mój cudny nosek.

- I jeszcze narcyzowaty. A ty mówiłeś, że to ja jestem okropny? – Język przemieszcza się na szyję, szczególną uwagę przykładając do jabłka Adama. Czerwona mgiełka podniecenia zaczyna subtelnie przesłaniać pole widzenia Itachiego.

- Bo jesteś naprawdę przeokropny… I sam gadałeś, że jestem śliczny. - Delikatne kąsanie obojczyka. – Mmmm… Rozbieraj się.

- Jesteś zboczony – stęka Itachi, odrywając się od torsu Uzumakiego.

- Jeszcze jak, jestem zboczylem, jakich mało. Odpowiednia edukacja robi swoje – odrzeka Naruto, odpinając pasek i pozwalając, by spodnie zsunęły się zmysłowo po jego szczupłych nogach.

Itachi odrzuca swoją odzież byle gdzie, co owocuje ciekawym widokiem, zwłaszcza, że jego koszulka zawisa ślicznie na żyrandolu. Stoją przed sobą w samej bieliźnie i Naruto zauważa, że jedyną piękną osobą w tym pokoju jest sam Itachi. Wysmukła sylwetka oświetlona przez ostry poblask pełni księżyca wygląda nieziemsko, blada z natury skóra wydaje się być jeszcze jaśniejsza i zdaje się nawet błyszczeć, jakimś wewnętrznym światłem. Z długimi włosami i pociągłą, zgrabną twarzą, której harmonię psują jedynie worki po oczami, wydaje się być jakimś aniołem, czy inną istotą mityczną, która w tym świecie znalazła się przez jakąś głupią pomyłkę. Nie, nie aniołem, a typowym demonem. Bo który anioł morduje swój własny klan?

- Itaci? – Brwi bruneta w zdziwieniu podjeżdżają wyżej. – Ci mógł biś zanieść mnie do łóziećka? – sepleni Naruto, wkładając palec wskazujący do ust.

- Stało ci się coś? – odpowiada Itachi, ale jednak pochodzi i bierze chłopaka na ręce.

- Chciałem tylko pokazać, jak bardzo jestem perwersyjny. To miało wyglądać słodko, wiesz… tak słodko-słodko. Nie wyglądało? – odpowiada, będąc już w powietrzu i nieco się wiercąc.

- Może trochę, ale nie jestem pedofilem, a ty naprawdę jesteś zboczeńcem – mówi Itachi, kładąc go na pościeli.

- Nie gadaj już. – Przyciąga Itachiego bliżej i całuje go. Ich języki wirują, drażniąc się nawzajem. Dłoń Uchihy subtelnie przesuwa się po jego plecach, ugniatając pośladki i muskając podatne na dotyk wnętrza ud. Uzumaki delikatnie gryzie język Uchihy, przerywając pocałunek. Strużka śliny łączy przez jedną króciuteńką chwilę ich usta, po czym zrywa się.

- Są gdzieś w drugiej szafce. – W czasie, gdy Itachi szuka prezerwatyw, Naruto pozbawia siebie slipek. Zsuwa też bokserki bruneta i pozwala się zacisnąć umięśnionemu ramieniu raz jeszcze wokół swojej talii. Ciężki oddech łaskocze skroń jinchuuriki, gdy ten całuje żuchwę swojego kochanka. Bielizna opada bezgłośnie na drewniane panele. Rozciąganie mięśni wejścia do jego ciała, jest uczuciem dziwnym… W ostatecznym rozrachunku, to właśnie nie lubił najbardziej momentu, gdy palce Itachiego, przesuwają się powoli w jego odbycie. Niezadowolone mruknięcie i wymowne zaciśnięcie łydek wokół bioder Itachiego nie pozostawiło mu wyboru.

- Ach! – jęczy Naruto, gdy ból przeszywa jego kręgosłup na całej długości. Członek Itachiego znajduje się w ciasnym wnętrzu blondyna, czekając na przyzwyczajenie się Uzumakiego do tak jawnej ingerencji w jego ciało.

- Dalej! – fuka gniewnie Naruto, dociągając Uchihę bardziej do siebie.

- Jutro będziesz cały obtarty, bo widzisz… hmmm, Naruto… ja nie…

- Zwisa mi to! Ja po prostu chcęęeehh – drze się Naruto, gdy Itachi spełnia jego prośbę.

Z każdym pchnięciem włosy Itachiego są coraz bardziej szarpane przez Naruto. Z reguły po ich stosunku kilka takich kosmyków zostaje na poduszce. Jęki i westchnienia rozlegają się w całym mieszkaniu, wychodząc także przez zawsze otwarte okno na ulicę. Tak późną porą nikt łaskawie nie przechodzi tą boczną ulicą Konohy, by posłuchać akustycznego przedstawienia dwóch aktorów. Jedynie obserwujący wszystko księżyc, zawstydzony chowa się za chmurę, by nie widzieć, jak obaj mężczyźni w upojeniu, osiągają orgazm.

- Aaaah – krzyczy niezbyt głośno Itachi dochodząc.

Rusza się jeszcze chwilę we wnętrzu Naruto i pomaga mu w osiągnięciu ekstazy. Zdecydowany zacisk na penisie blondyna i szybkie ruchy po całej jego długości. W tej chwili Uchiha czuje, jak paznokcie blondyna rozcinają mu skórę na plecach.

- Ummmh - Chwilowe drganie spoconych, zmęczonych ciał, ciężkie, gorące oddechy słyszalne w półmroku. Szybkie wysunięcie prącia z wnętrza jinchuuriki i Itachi opada obok niego na poduszki.

- Ugh – skrzywia się Naruto, spoglądając na swój upaprany brzuch. Pozwala szorstkiemu, spranemu ręcznikowi w rękach Uchihy na wytarcie nasienia.

Jednak nie tylko księżyc jest świadkiem aktu, rozgrywającego się w tym małym, zabałaganionym pomieszczeniu. Zaalarmowana dziwnymi odgłosami, zawsze czujna, starsza sąsiadka puka do drzwi mieszkania.

- Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san, stało się coś? Takie wrzaski, że spać się nie da, ale może z panem coś złego? Halo?

Naruto stara się uspokoić swój oddech, obserwowany przez rozbawionego tym faktem Itachiego, którego ręka znalazła przy jego łopatkach. Ten drań doskonale wie, że on ma tam straszne łaskotki.

- Ach, Asahara-san? To tylko, ummf, koszmar. Ostatnio Kyuubi znowu nie daje mi spać spokojnie, aa-a tabletki mi się skończyły.

- Rozumiem, rozumiem…

- Dziękuję za zainteresowanie i dobranoc pani.  
Naruto natychmiast uderza Itachiego z całej siły w głowę. Mroczki tańczą mu kankana przed oczami.

- Popieprzyło cię?! Też mam cię pogilgotać?

- Fajną miałeś minę – mówi Uchiha, wtulając się w ciepły, spocony tors blondasa. Przy pomocy nogi skopuje poplamione prześcieradła na podłogę. Mimowolnie drżą, gdy chłodny wiatr wtarga do pokoju, muskając ich nagą skórę.

- Zabij mnie, Itachi – mówi Naruto, tak cicho, że jego głos stapia się z podmuchem.

Brunet wytęża słuch, by go zrozumieć.

Milczy.

- Itachi… - zaczyna już na cały głos. - Chodź ze mną na spacer po dachach. Taka piękna noc, szkoda tracić na leżenie w łóżku. – Już chwilę po wypowiedzeniu tych słów i szybkim prysznicu, stoją razem na parapecie narutowego mieszkania i wykonują długi skok na pokrycie sklepu.

Uzumaki obdarza swojego kochanka krótkim cmokiem w usta, gdy obaj stają na dachówkach najwyższego budynku w Konosze. Wiatr wieje tutaj całkiem mocno, szarpiąc ich koszulki i nogawki spodni. Widok jest piękny, od blaszanych dachów niektórych budynków odbijają się promienie księżyca, podświetlając cały miejski krajobraz na kolor srebra. Jasne wybrukowane chodniki wyróżniają się wyraźnie na tle żwirowych uliczek. Posadzone gdzieniegdzie drzewa z pyszną koroną liści, szumią spokojnie na wietrze. Gdzieś daleko szczeka pies i miauczą dwa spółkujące koty, a opodal słychać dźwięki muzyki dyskotekowej.

Majestatyczna siedziba hokage i skała z popiersiami byłych szefów wioski za nią, wygląda dość mrocznie. Jakby swym wyglądem miała obiecać dwóm sylwetkom mężczyzn, że to co łączy ich teraz, skończy się już niedługo. Naruto instynktownie łapie za rękę Itachiego i splata ich palce razem. Wiedzą o tym i żaden głupi monument nie musi im przypominać o przemijaniu.

- To ostatni raz. Już się nie spotkamy w ten sposób. Za dwa miesiące czas na Kyuubiego – mówi cicho Kalejdoskopowy Diabeł, nie chcąc zakłócać nocnych odgłosów miasta.

Wyjmą z niego demona, ale Naruto się tym specjalnie nie przejmuje. I nie będzie się przejmował, sens życia już dawno uciekł od niego z biletem tylko w jedną stronę, czyniąc jego egzystencję nieznośną.

Naruto mocniej ściska dłoń Itachiego i po raz kolejny tej nocy staje na palcach, teraz jednak szepcze Uchisze do ucha jakieś słowa. Może jakąś ważną tajemnicę, może tylko swoje obawy, a może tylko jakąś banalną obserwację. Ale ze sposobu, w jaki brunet przygryza swoją dolną wargę, można domyślić się, że było to dla niego coś istotnego. Wypowiedziana dyskretnie uwaga i spokojna, niesłyszalna dla nikogo innego odpowiedź.

- Kochasz mnie? – pyta Naruto głośniej, nie spoglądając na twarz Uchihy. Nie zauważa, jak dziwną emocją błyszczą mu oczy.

- Demony nie mają uczuć, Naruto… Nie kocham cię – odpowiada, odgarniając złotą grzywkę z czoła chłopaka i gładząc jeden z jego policzków. Wbrew jego słowom, jinchuuriki uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha.

- Ja ciebie też – stwierdza, po czym pozwala na długi, nieśpieszny pocałunek. Ich ostatni. W Konosze na dachu najwyższego budynku, w niezbyt silnym, ale zimnym wietrzyku owiewającym ramiona, w świetle jasnej tarczy księżyca.

- To takie melodramatyczne – mówi Naruto i pozwala odejść Itachiemu. Z własnej woli pozbawia się ciepła silnych rąk, na rzecz oziębłych objęć wiosennego wiatru, targającego jego ubraniem. Itachi jeszcze delikatnie się uśmiecha i odchodzi z Konohy przez główną bramę w postaci Sakury Haruno.

***

- Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei! – śliczna, ciemnowłosa dziewczynka krzyczy mu do ucha.

Chyba jednak udało mu się zasnąć nad tą swoją koszmarnie nudną powieścią dla dorosłych. Otworzenie powiek i wystawienie źrenic na naprawdę jasne słońce. Mimowolnie mruży oczy. Obraz jego uczennicy jest trochę rozmazany i przez jej butelkowy strój trochę zlewa się z okoliczną, soczyście zieloną trawą. Lato w pełni - wysokie temperatury, świeży, pełen kwiatów krajobraz i naprawdę dużo roboty do wykonania.

- Kazumi? A ty nie powinnaś właśnie trenować? – Srogo spogląda Naruto, ale dziewczyna już go zna. Wie, że to tylko na pokaz, że sensei wcale się nie gniewa.

- Oj tam! Naruto-sensei, mam ważną sprawę.

- Żadne „oj tam"! Technika podmiany jest naprawdę ważna, ale pogadamy o tym, gdy na przykład jakiś kunai utkwi ci w nodze. I wtedy zobaczymy, kto powie „oj tam".

- Ale sensei! To naprawdę ważna sprawa! – mówi dziewczynka, spoglądając na resztę pracujących członków drużyny: dziewczynę – Yukę Ishidę i chłopaka – Kojiego Morimoto.

- Dobra, dobra… - wzdycha Naruto, odkładając książkę na rozgrzaną słońcem ziemię. – Jaka to sprawa jest ważniejsza od twojego treningu?

- Sensei, Yuka się w panu zakochała – szepcze mu na ucho dziewczyna. – Może mógłby pan ją gdzieś zaprosić albo coś, bo ona jeszcze się załamie.

Głupkowaty uśmiech wypływa na jego wargi. Cholerka, pierwsza dziewczyna, której się podoba jest prawie dwa razy młodsza od niego.

- Hehehe – śmieje się rubasznie.

- No wiesz, sensei! – obraża się Kazumi. – A ja myślałam, że jesteś poważnym facetem!

- Przecież jestem poważnym facetem – odpowiada, wstając i chowając tom do plecaka.

- Naprawdę? – nie dowierza dziewczyna i zakłada ramiona na biodra. - I co sensei chce teraz zrobić?

Puszcza mimo uszu to pytanie i woła całą grupę do siebie. Drużyna trzecia geninów, którzy niecałe dwa miesiące temu wyszli z Akademii. Naprawdę udana kadra, zgrana, zawsze uśmiechnięta i zupełnie inna, niż niegdysiejsza drużyna siódma. Polubił ich wszystkich; zasadniczego Kojiego, miłośnika nauk ścisłych, nieśmiałą Yukę, która zawsze nosiła takie śmieszne różowe spinki w kształcie kotków i nieco narwaną, czasem zbyt prostolinijną Kazumi

- Dobra, więc dzisiaj w ramach treningu, pójdziemy wszyscy na ramen. – Mruga prawym okiem do Yuki, na co ta cała się czerwieni. – Ale jutro, uwaga, sam sprawdzę, jak sobie dzisiaj radziliście. To właściwie była groźba, więc już teraz możecie zacząć się bać!

- Oj, sensei! – zaczyna Kazumi.

- Ale to Naruto-sensei stawia, nie? – wtrąca sensownie Koji. Naruto teatralnie przewraca oczami, mierzwiąc jego brązową czuprynę.

- No dobra… Niech już wam będzie. – Zaśmiewa się do łez, gdy młodzież wykonuje rytualny taniec szczęścia.

„Dni są nawet znośne – myśli Naruto, idąc razem ze swoimi studentami do Ichiraku. – Prawdziwie schody zaczynają się wieczorem."

Już nie może spać, w ciągu nocy przesypia może trzy godziny. Kyuubi nie daje mu spokoju, niespokojny wierci się w brzuchu i rozgrzewa pieczęć do granic możliwości. Jeszcze trochę i Naruto zniknie, rozpłynie się jak cukier w szklance gorącej, chińskiej herbaty. I chyba nie zdąży pójść z nimi na tę tygodniową misję klasy C do Kraju Trawy.

***

_Nie zdążył._

_Cztery dni później przyszli po niego. A on czekał, czekał już od dawna. Wyczekiwał na to od chwili, gdy Itachi po raz pierwszy wtargnął do jego mieszkania przez okno. I chociaż to nie on odwiedził go tym razem, był szczęśliwy. To już koniec jego długiej, pozbawionej celu wędrówki. Nie zrobił nic, nie został hokage, nie przyprowadził Sasuke, nie został wioskowym bohaterem. Z pewnością zostanie szybko zapomniany i po prostu stanie się kolejnym elementem bajki o wielkim Dziewięcioogoniastym Lisie, który kiedyś dawno, dwadzieścia dwa lata temu zaatakował Konohę. _

_Bez oporu dał się wyprowadzić za bramy miasta i uśpić jakimś silnym genjutsu.  
Chociaż ból był nie do zniesienia już w pierwszym etapie i darł się w niebogłosy, po prostu musiał się rozejrzeć za swym byłym kochankiem. I on oczywiście był. W ciemnościach jaskini sharingan błyszczał szkarłatno, jak kula zachodzącego słońca._

_„Piękne" – pomyślał Naruto, w chwili gdy świadomość powoli oddryfowywała od niego. –„ Jego oczy są naprawdę cudowne." _

_Kiedy bezwładne ciało, należące niegdyś do ninji Konohy – Uzumakiego Naruto, opadło na ziemię, Itachi nie zdradził się niczym. Mógł tylko zazdrościć byłemu jinchuuriki i mieć nadzieję na swój szybki zgon. _

_***_

_Itachi chciał umrzeć z rąk swojego młodszego brata, spełniając tym samym jego marzenie. Nie udało mu się.  
Pewnego zimowego dnia po prostu nadwerężył swoje oczy tak, że po prostu oślepł. Jako obiekt zupełnie niepotrzebny Akatsuki, która z resztą miała już wszystko, by zawładnąć światem, porzucono go w jakimś lesie. Jedynie Kisame, jego dawny partner, który zademonstrował swoje miłosierdzie, podarowując mu kunai – najwspanialszy prezent jego życia. _

_Ostatnim jego uczynkiem były słowa, które wypowiedział w pustkę, rozciągająca się przed jego oczami. Padający śnieg stłumił jego głos, ale potrzeba była większa, niż sens mówienia do nikogo._

_- A jeśli… cię… kocham?... – Łzy pojawiły się w kącikach jego ciemnych, martwych oczu._

_Nawet Kalejdoskopowy Diabeł – demon, który zabił swoją rodzinę, potrafi płakać.  
Jaki wspaniały przykład ironii, uciekającego mu przez palce żywota. Pod koniec zrobił się naprawdę patetyczny i sentymentalny, wspominając noc ich pożegnania.  
_

- Zostajesz sam, tak jak zawsze byłeś i dematerializujesz się jako „Pan Nikt" – szepcze mu Naruto swoim zdartym od krzyków głosem do ucha, gdy stoją na dachu jednego z konoszańskich budynków.

Zimny wiatr ochładza ich rozgrzane ciała.

- Masz pewność, że nikt nie będzie rozpaczał na twoim pogrzebie, bo takowego nie będziesz miał i nawet nie potrzebujesz. Popsutym pionkom nie robi się pogrzebów, więc po prostu zgnijesz i ostatecznie odejdziesz. Życie to naprawdę niebezpieczna zabawa, Itachi. Cały czas grasz va banque i na sam koniec tracisz wszystko_. _

- O czym mówisz, Naruto? – Podmuch czochra złocistą czuprynę, a jasne oczy poważnie spoglądają w jego własne czarne źrenice. Czarne, jak przyszłość rozpościerająca się przed nimi.

- Tylko o nas… O niczym naprawdę ważnym – odpowiada cichutko Naruto.

_Zrobił dobry użytek z podarowanego ostrza, rozpruwając swoją tętnicę szyjną__*****__. Nie miał ochoty na zabawę w rozcinanie nadgarstków. Ten sposób był o wiele pewniejszy, choć przy tym wcale niełatwy. Ale on znał bardzo dobrze swoje ciało, a rozharatanie swojego gardła było tylko drobnym utrudnieniem na sam koniec jego życia. Krew tryskała naprawdę mocno, jak z dziurawego węża ogrodowego, plamiąc śnieg na jaskrawoczerwony kolor._

„_Uzumaki to cholerny kłamca, to wcale nie jest przyjemne. Jest tak strasznie zimno…" – pomyślał, leżąc już policzkiem w puchowej, lodowatej pierzynce, zabarwionej gorącą posoką._

**end  
***Rozpruwanie tętnicy szyjnej w rzeczywistości też jest wykonalne.


End file.
